Parental (Dis)Approval
by Evie-Ruby-1994
Summary: After the disastrous Family Day, Ben reluctantly leaves Mal at school and heads back home. But when he arrives there his father, King Adam, wants to have a word with him. However Ben does not like what he has to say and neither does Belle.


**Ben's POV.**

After the disasterous events of Family Day I had left Mal at Auradon Prep with Evie, Jay and Carlos. I hadn't wanted to but I needed to head back home and finalize a few things for my coronation after party that was happening tomorrow. While I knew mom would have most thigns in place I wanted a few extra things included food wise, like a large helping of strawberries for Mal.

Mal. I had no idea how I managed to become lucky enough to have her as a girlfriend. Sure I feel bad that I had dumped Audrey at the same time I declared my love for Mal but with the purple haired beauty I felt whole. It was like I had gotten back a part of me that I didn't even know was missing. With one look she made me feel important, wanted, loved and special. Something that I never felt with Audrey. No matter how much I tried to convince myself I loved the brunette princess I always knew we wouldn't last but with Mal I knew from the first moment I laid eyes on her that I loved her.

The entire car ride was occupied with thoughts of my purple haired girlfriend and before I knew it I was outside my home. I didn't bother waiting for the driver to open the car door for me, I simply got out myself. I didn't see the point in someone opening the door for me when I am perfectly capable of doing it myself. What I didn't expect was for both my parents to be stood on the steps to the castle waiting for me. Usually it was just mom unless something was wrong.

Quickening my speed a little bit I walked up to them, my mom immediately pulling me in for a hug. "You got here fast, Ben." Mom stated as she released me. I noticed mom was smiling her usual gentle, motherly smile but dad wasn't, my dad was scowling and clearly not happy about something.

"Yeah, I wanted to go over a few last minute things for tomorrow. If that's okay." I told her.

"Of course." Mom responded.

But my attention turned to dad as I heard him clear his throat. "I need to have a word with you first, Ben." He told me. I couldn't help but look at his a little suspiciously. A conversation that started with those words was never a good conversation to have to have and I certainly didn't like that fact that it came from my dad.

What made me even more nervous was when I heard my mom sigh. "Can this not wait for a while?" She asked my dad, who turned to look at her briefly before turning back to face me.

"No Belle, it can't wait." Dad stated before turning and walking into our home. As we followed my dad, who seemed to be leading us to his study, I turned to my mom with worried look on my face. She responded with an apologetic look of her own and that only made me grow more nervous. If mom looked this sorry then this wasn't about to be a good conversation at all. It made me wish I had chosen to stay at school. Then instead of having to sit through this conversation I could be spending more time with Mal.

Upon entering my dad's study I sat opposite him, mom sitting next to me. I knew just from that that she didn't agree with whatever my dad was about to say, which was concerning. Mom never disagreed with dad. Hell they had never even argued as far as I knew. "So." I said, since neither of my parents seemed to want to start the conversation. "What is this about?" I asked. Sitting back on the couch me and my mom were on I tried to force myself to calm down.

It was then my dad leant forward in his seat. "Son, it's about Mal." He stated and I couldn't help but raise a questioning eyebrow at my dad. Where on earth was he taking this? I knew she hadn't gotten into any trouble as Fairy Godmother reported any and all incidents involving the VK's to me and only me so I didn't know what this could be about. "We..." he started but mom quickly cut him off by clearing her throat. "Sorry. I don't think you should be dating her." He said.

I couldn't help but be shocked as he spoke with such a casual tone to his voice. Like it was perfectly natural for him to tell me I shouldn't be in a relationship with my purple haired beauty. "What! Why!?" I almost shouted but I managed to reign my temper in enough for it to just be a loudly asked question. "You always told me to follow my heart and that's what I'm doing." I told my parents.

"Ben, honey." Mom said and as I turned to face her I saw dad giving her an unhappy look. Clearly they didn't agree on this opinion. "I'm glad you are following your heart. Mal seems like a lovely girl. Could you please ask her when she is free? I would love to get to know her a bit more." Mom said and I immediately nodded but it was then that dad chose to answer my loudly asked questions.

"Honestly Ben, you don't know her." Dad stated causing me to turn back to him. I could feel my anger rising as he said this. I mean how bloody dare he say this. "How can you date someone you don't know?" Dad asked. At this question I decided I'd had enough. I wasn't about to sit here and let him speak about Mal like this.

Abruptly I stood from my seat, my dad following suit as he noticed the anger on my face. "How dare you!?" I shouted. My attempts at reigning my anger in completely forgotten. "How dare you say I don't know about her!? I know everything about Mal!" I continued to shout. Right now I couldn't care less who could hear us, I'll be damned if I let him speak about Mal like this. Mal has had enough problems in her life without my father behaving like this towards her as well.

I didn't give my dad a chance to answer my question before I continued ranting at him. He would understand how I felt about her if it was the only think he listened to tonight. "I know that she can't swim but despite that she jumped into the enchanted lake to save me when she thought I was in trouble!" I shouted at him. "I know that underneath the tough facade she puts on every day there is a loving, vulnerable and scared girl who just wants to be loved and accepted. And because of that I know she is the strongest girl I have ever met." I told them and I could see the tears gathering in moms eyes. I hated seeing my mom upset but I had to make my dad see the truth, even if Mal was mad at me for telling my parents all of this.

Before I could continue though my dad interrupted. "You shouldn't be with someone like her, someone you don't know. Why don't you just go back to dating Audrey, son. I know you think you know Mal but how can you be sure." He said to me and I couldn't believe this. He and my mom had always told me to follow my heart. Now I was finally taking their advice my dad had a problem and wanted me to ditch my girlfriend who I know loves me for someone who couldn't give a crap about me and who only cared because I'm soon to be the king.

"Do you want to know something else I know!?" I asked my father as I took a step closer to him. "I know Mal loves me. I also know I love her with all my heart. She is my soul mate. Until I met her I was never happy, never settled. Now I feel complete. I love Mal more then anything and I will not sit here and let you speak about her like this!" Noticing a disbelieving and disapproving look on my dad's face I took a breath trying to calm myself. But I knew the only way I would calm was by talking to or seeing Mal. "I'm going to call my girlfriend." I stated before leaving the room.

As I stepped outside of the door I paused for a moment to gather my thoughts before ringing my purplette. But I heard mom stand and take a step, I assume, towards dad. "You've really done it this time, Adam." She told him but he quickly cut her off.

"How can you condone this, Belle!" He said raising his voice a little. I couldn't help but clench a fist at my side. No one spoke to my mom like that, not even my dad.

But before I could step back inside, mom spoke. "Don't you speak to me like that." She stated, her voice strong and firm. "You are no longer a beast so stop acting like one. Ben is happy and in love. He is listening to his heart as he have always taught him to so either accept their relationship or find a way to tolerate it because I will not have you speaking to either of them like that again." Mom said.

As I heard mom walk towards the door I quickly turned and walked away. I couldn't help but let a large smile spread across my face. Even if it took dad some time to come around, mom accepted Mal as my girlfriend and that was a start.

 **Author's Note: I couldn't get this one-shot out of my head so I thought I would post it for you guys. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what you think x**


End file.
